1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for reinforcing a center pillar of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a center pillar assembly capable of enhancing strength of a roof and decreasing weight and cost.
2. Description of Prior Art
A structure for reinforcing a center pillar of a vehicle according to a related art includes an inner center pillar panel 110, an outer center pillar panel 120 which is connected to the inner center pillar panel 110, and a center pillar reinforcing member 130 which is connected to the outer center pillar panel 120 to reinforce the strength of the center pillar.
The center pillar reinforcing member 130 is constituted of a first reinforcing member 131 and a second reinforcing member 132 which are welded to each other.
The second reinforcing member 132 has a -shaped cross section, and is welded to an intermediate portion of the first reinforcing member 131 to reinforce the center pillar.
In the structure for reinforcing the center pillar of the vehicle according to the related art, since there is a gap (portion G) between the second reinforcing member 132 and the inner center pillar panel 110, the second reinforcing member 132 does not properly transmit a force to the inner center pillar panel 110 at a roof crush test, and thus a portion indicated by a line A-A is bent.
In order to solve the above problem, the shape of the second reinforcing member 132 may be changed so that the second reinforcing member 132 comes in contact with the inner center pillar panel 110 as mush as possible. This causes the weight and manufacturing cost to increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.